LOS SECRETOS DEL AMOR
by akari-rxs
Summary: no se me ocurre nadA...emmm...ellos son enemigos por naturaleza,y se odian a mas no poder, pero ¿podria que sus sentimientos cambien? sinceramente yo no lo se.pesimo summary -.-u
1. Chapter 1

Akari-ola! Volvi con un nuevo fic espero que les guste n.n

Una tormenta azotaba Gothman City, un clima muy comun en esa ciudad, y en un callejon oscuro una chica de cabello rojo fuego, y ojos verdes (creo que ya sabemos quien es), estaba sentada con su rostro entre sus rodillas llorando o al menos eso parecia,cuando un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años se aserco a ella y le susurro al oido:

-te deje un poco de comida en tu casa, preciosa-despues de eso se fue

Despues de eso la chica levanto su rostro y sus ojos se hicieron rojo intensos,

-lo odio-susurro-LO ODIO..TE ODIO!-grito con furia a los cuatro vientos, mientras se levantaba.

Mientras en una ciudad cercana donde habia luna llena, un grupo de personas estaba reunida en un escondite detrás de una cascada.

-silencio!-grito un señor de avanzada edad- hermanos estamos runidos hoy aquí,para discutir sobre nuestros enemigos….vampiros-exclamo con seriedad.

Solo se oyeron murmullos y unos cuantos comentarios en voz alta.

-como sabemos nosotros vivimos para proteger a los humanos,pero nos hemos concentrado tanto en entrenar a los aprendizes y en proteger esta ciudad, que nos hemos olvidado de que

alla afuera en algun lugar sige habiendo vampiros- dijo apenado-por esa razon vamos a enviar a uno de nuestros mejores aprendizes-hizo una pequeña pausa- enviaremos a robin, el es el mas capacitado para esta misión.-exclamo con seguridad, se oyeron varios murmullos- robin pasa a el frente por favor.

En eso un chico de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules se coloco en frente de la multitud.

-es muy guapo- susurro barbara una joven de pelo rojo (teñido :P ) y ojos celestes a su amiga tara.

-este chico ira a Gothman City e investigara si ahi nesecitan nuestra ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Bruno,hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para destruir a esos demonios-exclamo serio como de costumbre.

-bien robin te iras mañana, todos te deseamos suerte-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de robin- bien jovenes ya se pueden ir -exclamo quitando, su mano del hombro de robin, y todos se fueron dejando solos a Robin y Bruno.

-entonces...Ghotman City eh?-dijo robin

-si se han estado reportando muchos asesinatos en esa ciudad, y creo que ya estas listos para que vayas tu solo por el camino de tu vida, ya eres sufientemente responsable lo has demostrado-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-me alegro que confies en mi, mañana partire- dijo llendo hacia la salida de la cueva- por cierto- dijo deteniendose- gracias.. por haberme adoptado-despues de eso se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Robin desperto, y empaco varias cosas para su viaje, despues de eso bajo a la cocina donde se encontro a Bruno.

-buenos dias-exclamo robin.

-buenos dias robin- dijo con una taza de cafe mientras leia el periodico.

-sabes he estado pensando que llegaria mas rapido, si me transformara-dijo sirviendose un poco de jugo de naranja.

-si quieres irte asi esta bien, luego te enviare tu maleta-dijo sin despegar la mirada de el periodico.

Despues de eso Robin, camino a un bosque.

-ya es hora.

En eso Robin, empieza a correr y despues de un salto se convirtio en un lobo de color negro, y siguio corriendo.

Mientras en Ghotman city, la chica mencionada al principio, se encontraba en la habitacion de un hotel,dando vueltas de un lado a otro, cuando tuvo una vision.

estaba ella sentada en un cesped, cuando alguien llega y la abraza por el torso mientras le da un beso en el cachete.

Cuando se oye, que tocan la puerta.

-quien!-grito

-yo rachel abre la maldita puerta kory es algo urgente!-grito rachel

Kory inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿que sucede por que tanto escandalo?-pregunto desesperada

-kory lo senti! lo senti!-dijo pasando y sentandose.

-claro pasa sientate-sarcasticamente,despues de eso cerro la puerta.

-kory no es tiempo para tus sarcasmos hablo enserio-dijo poniendose las manos en la cabeza.

-esta bien que pasa?-dijo sentandose al lado de rachel.

-kory se acerca! un de ellos se acerca puedo sentirlo- dijo preocupada.

-te refieres a..-fue interrupida

-si kory-dijo asintinedo con la cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

akari-volvi! ayer se me ocurrio una idea asi que la pondre,gracias a los que comentaron :D bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion...

Mientras en la entrada de Ghotman City, robin se volvio a transformar en humano.

P.O.V ROBIN:

Esta ciudad luce decaida, triste, un lugar perfecto para vampiros, empeze a caminar con pasos muy lentos para estar alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa,volte a los lados ya que senti que alguien me observaba,pero solo era una estudiante espera...LA ESCUELA! tengo 17 años debo asistir a la escuela...

(akari- :roll: si yo fuera el no iria)

Deje de pensar en eso, luego lo resolveria,segui caminando hasta que llege a un hotel,entre me registre, me dieron las llaves y fui a la habitacion,no era muy bonita pero se veia comoda, iva a desmpacar cuando recorde que me ivan a enviar mi maleta,aunque no sabia cuando asi que mejor sali a comprar algunas cosas por si acaso.

Habia muchas tiendas, pero la mayoria solo vendia ropa para chicas, segui caminando estaba metido en mis pensamiento cuando choque con algo o alguien.

Y tenia razon choque con un chico de pelo cafe, ojos verdes y piel aperlada a decir verdad se me hacia muy familiar

-garfield?-pregunte

-robin? robin! viejo hace mucho tiempo que no te veia-dijo mientras nos saludamos con nuestro ex saludo secreto.

garfiel era mi mejor amigo de la infancia,nos conocimos desde que bruno me adopto, el tambien se podia transformar en lobo y siempre jugabamos, pero sus padres decidieron mudarse y desde entonces no lo habia vuelto a ver hasta hoy.

-viejo no es justo sigo siendo mas bajo que tu!-exclamo mientras fingia estar enojado-pero eso si yo sigo siendo mas apuesto que tu-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-sige soñando garfield-dije con burla

-viejo vamos a tomar un cafe yo invito.

Despues de eso caminamos hasta el cafe,que por cieto estaba a 35 cuadradas, y ahi le platique a garfield sobre mi mision.

-viejo aqui nunca terminaras tu mision,-exclamo serio algo raro en el.

-por?

-es que por lo que he escuchado,estan creando un ejercito de neofitos-dijo bebiendo un poco de su cafe.

-novatos sedientos de sangre-dije soplandole a ami cafe-no son tan dificiles de vencer

-yo que tu no me confiaria mucho, yo pelie contra uno de ellos y termine en el hospital por un mes, son mas fuerte que los demas de su especie.-dijo serio sin expresion-pero en fin viejo te cuanto un chiste?

-no has cambiado garfield, a pesar de que te pase lo peor siempre tratas de animarte eres tan optimista pero jamas entendi por que-dije con sinseridad

-pues alguien debe serlo-exclamo con una sonrisa

FIN DEL P.O.V ROBIN:

Mientras en el hotel donde se hospedaba kory...

Ella y rachel se encontrban sentadas con un incomodo silencio.

P.O.V RACHEL:

esto es muy incomodo,kory y yo casi nunca nos vemos,debe ser raro que yo venga a su casa

-emm...kory podemos ya sabes ir a tomar un cafe-dije con un tono frio

-si seguro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Salimos del hotel y tomamos un taxi,despues de 20 minutos al fin llegamos,bajamos del taxi y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-ire por el cafe-exclamo kory con una sonrisa-¿que cafe quieres?

-un capuchinno por favor-dije friamente.

Despues de eso kory fue por el cafe y yo me quede ahi sentada...la verdad era muy aburrido, cuando un chico de pelo cafe y hermosos ojos verdes se me acerco.

(akari-aqui esta lo prometido evan)

-disculpa pero una hermosa chica no deveria estar sola-dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara

-no vengo sola vine con una...y por que te digo esto si nisiquiera te conosco-dije friamente

- mi nombre es garfield..garfield logan ahora ya me conoses-dijo con una sonrisa

-soy rachel.

-ahh rachel que?-pregunto con curiosidad

-roth-dije secamente

-sabes rachel pienso que eres muy linda-exclamo con una sonrisa,me sonroje un poco pero creo que no lo noto.

-por que no mejor te vas e intentas conquistar a otra chica por que conmigo no funcionan tus trucos baratos-dije frunciendo el seño.

-no creo que no quiero hacerlo,-exclamo con la misma sonrisa.

-solo vete!-dije perdiendo la paciencia

-como ordene la dama-dijo alejandose-pero espero que aunquesea podamos ser amigos-despues de eso se fue a sentar a una mesa.

FIN DEL P.O.V RACHEL.

P.O.V GARFIELD:

esa chica realmente es muy linda, tiene un caracter que...bueno es que ella, por lo que oi y vi ella no es como las demas, pero...creo que le guste.

FIN DE P.O.V GARFIELD.

Mientras en la caja registradora le estaban entregando los cafes a kory, pero al voltearse choco con robin, y ambos quedaron a pocos centimetros de distancia, pero inmediatamente se separaron.

P.O.V KORY:

-lo lamento-dije totalmente sonrojada.

-tranquila-dijo el chico

-me llamo kory y tu?-exclame tratando de ser social.

-soy robin-dijo con una sonrisa, sinceramente se veia my guapo asi.

Cuando oli un olor muy extraño olia a lobo, me acerque a robin y oli su cuello.

-tu..tu olor-dije separandome de el.

-que sucede con el-dijo serio

-hueles a perro mojado, a lobo-dije alejandome mas de el- detesto ese olor...lo lamento me tengo que ir.-dije corriendo a la mesa donde estaba rachel.

-vamonos rachel!-exclame tomandola de la mano y llevandola hasta un taxi.

-que rayos pasa!-dijo algo exaltada por mi actitud.

-te contare cuando llegemos a mi departamento-subimos al taxi y fuimos al hotel

P.O.V ROBIN:

me fui a sentar y me quede sumido en mis pensamientos.

-viejo oye robin!¿que estas pensando? pareces sombi-digo garfield

-garfield quienes son los unicos que pueden detectar nuestro aroma animal?

-los vampiros..por?-pregunto confundido

-por que creo que acabo de hablar con uno de ellos

akari-luego continuo espero que les haiga gustado y por favor dejen comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

akari-aqui dejo la continuacion gracias a todos los que comentaron.

En el departamento de Kory estaban ella y rachel en la sala

-y fue entonces cuando oli ese fetido olor-dijo kory, con mucha seriedad a rachel.

-KORY SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER ROMPISTES LAS REGLAS ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO HABLAR CON LOBOS!-exclamo rachel exaltada

-lo se pero como querias que yo supiera!-dijo kory con el mismo tono que rachel

-puess no se debiste usar tus instintos para detectarlo o yo que se!-dijo rachel subiendo el tono.

-no me subas el tono!-exclamo kory con enojo

-NO TE LO ESTOY SUBIENDO!-grito rachel

-CLARO QUE SI!-grito enojada kory

-QUE NO-grito rachel

-QUE SI!-grito kory

-YA CALLEMOS!-grito RACHEL

-y...que haremos ¿ahora que sabemos que estan aqui?-pregunto kory

-le informaremos al consejo que ahi un espia-dijo seria rachel

-cierto hay que hacerlo...-las dos se levantaron del sofa donde estaban y fueron a tomar un taxi

(akari-mejor ya consiganse un carro :P )

Mientras en el cafe...

-VIEJO QUE RAYOS HICISTE!-grito garfield y todas las personas se le quedaron viendo-jejje :lol: -rio nervioso-que hiciste?- susurro

-solo hable con ella no pense que fuera una de ellas y creo que no solo es ella si no la otra de pelo tipo violeta que estaba con ella-dijo robin a garfield

-te refieres a esa linda chica, de pelo violeta, ojos lavanda, hermoso rostro, piel palida y bello sonrojo?-exclamo muy rapido garield

-ehh creo que si era la unica que tenia el pelo de ese color-dijo robin

-viejo! es mentira alguien tan hermosa como ella y con un nombre tan bello nunca seria algo asi!-dijo garfield defendiendo a rachel

-y si si lo fuera?-le pregunto robin.

-garfield bajo la cabeza-no lo se

-garfield no me dijas que te enamoraste? y de una de ellos-dijo robin serio

-tal ve pero y eso que? tu tambien te vas a tener que enamorar algun dia-exclamo muy seguro garfield.

-mejor hablemos de otro tema,que no quiero salir peleado contigo-dijo robin con paciencia

-esta bien yo tampoco quiero pelearme con mi hermano de la infancia-dijo garfield con una sonrisa.

Mientras rachel y kory llegaron una casa que se veia algo aterradora, entraron y ahi estaban 5 señores sentados en sillas muy elegantes, rachel y kory se arrodillaron y despues se volvieron a levantar.

-a que han venido?-pregunto uno de ellos

-señor nuestros enemigos han mandado un espia-explico kory.

-y como lo saben?-pregunto uno de avanzada edad.

-nosostras lo vimos de cerca-dijo rachel.

-y en el camino hacia aca tuve una vision,creo que piensan enviar mas para acar con nosotros-dijo kory.

-entonces no nos queda mas opcion-dijo otro-cuando vengan estaremos listos con un ejercito de neofitos.

Una semana había pasado desde ese día y robin ya se había inscrito en la escuela, (y también le habían llevado se maleta) ya que según Bruno tampoco debía descuidar sus estudios, el lunes en la mañana robin se alistaba para ir al colegio.

Se cambio, peino, tomo su desayuno y se fue en su moto. Ya en el colegio robin fue a la dirección a pedir su horario, al entrar a la dirección se encontró con una señora de aproximadamente 35 años, de pelo gris y ojos cafés.

-bienvenido joven Grayson al instituto Seyio (lo saque de una caricatura)-exclamo con voz seria

-etto…gracias- dijo sin expresión

-aquí tiene su horario, lo siento no podre darle el recorrido, en unos momentos enviare a algunos de los alumnos a que le muestre la escuela, por ahora es todo puede retirarse – dijo aun seria

-está bien se lo agradezco- exclamo serio, después de eso salió de la dirección, y se encontró con Garfield.

-viejo, hola! Pensé que te ibas a inscribir hasta la próxima semana- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no quería perder tiempo- dijo con la misma sonrisa

-bien ya que ya te inscribiste, ¿Cuál es tu primera materia?-pregunto muy curioso garfield

-mm déjame ver… ingles – dijo serio

- a mi algebra- exclamo con lagrimas tipo anime

- tranquilo Gar no es tan malo- dijo pensando que su amigo exageraba

En eso tocaron el timbre, Robin y Garfield se despidieron, y cada uno fue a sus respectivos salones. Robin llego al salón de ingles, donde se encontró con un señor de aproximadamente 25 años.

-good morning…. Mr. Grayson right?- dijo mirando a robin a los ojos.

- Yes sir – exclamo robin, seriamente

-I hope you feel comfortable at our institution Erick am teacher, we were doing the project teams for the third two months, this will be a 50% rating, and since the equipment is already complete, it will be my best student colleague Kory Anders she explained, you need to know.- dijo el professor algo rápido.

P.O.V ROBIN:

Todo fue muy rápido haber, primero digo que esperaba que estuviera a gusto en la institución, después que él era el profesor Erick, hasta ahí todo claro, después de eso digo que estaban haciendo el proyecto del tercer bimestre que contaría un 50% de la calificación, y que tenía que hacer equipo con una tal Kory Anders, kory…. Ese nombre se me hace familiar pero qué más da.

-over there- dijo el maestro, señalando un asiento.

Volte hacia donde el profesor apuntaba, cuando para mi sorpresa, mi compañera era esa chica que conocí en el café, esa chupa sangre, sin sentimientos.

( akari- o al menos es lo que él cree )

Fui de mala gana a sentarme, mientras ella me miraba con indiferencia.

-que diablos haces tú aquí!- me dijo molesta

-créeme si dependiera de mí nunca me sentaría, con alguien como tu- exclame con enojo

- there is a problem?- nos pregunto el profe desde su escritorio.

- no- respondí rápidamente

-well then do me the favor to remain silent- nos dijo el professor con el ceño fruncido.

Y despues de eso los dos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, cuando Kory se levanto y fue con el maestro.

-I feel bad teacher could go get some air?-pregunto Kory

-yes- respondio el maestro

Despues de eso Kory salio del salón, y me sentí algo aburrido ya que no podía hacer nada del proyecto hasta que ella llegara, asi que me entretuve un tiempo mirando por la ventana, hasta que vi a Kory siguiendo a un chico…. Espera lo esta siguiendo…. Claro se sentía mal por que le faltaba alimento, tengo que detenerla.

Pedi al profesor permiso del salir, con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño, al ir caminando por los pasillos me encontré con el salón de algebra, ahí estaba Gar, tal vez nesecitaria su ayuda, toque la puerta hasta que me dieron indicaciones de pasar.

-que desea?-pregunto la maestra

-buenos días, me podría permitir a Garfield Logan?-dije seriamente

-esta bien pero no tarden- después de eso Garfield se levanto, y cerre la puerta cuando salió.

-viejo que sucede?- me pregunto

-Garfield hay que ir a cazar-dije seriamente

-ahora?

-si!- grite, después de eso los dos fuimos corriendo, donde vi a Kory por ultima vez.

Llegamos a un lugar oscuro, caminos lentamente, hasta que oli un aroma extraño era.. sangre

-Viejo también sientes ese olor?-me pregunto Garfield

-si- dije, seguimos el olor de la sangre hasta que, encontramos el cuerpo de un chico, cubierto de sangre.

- lo intentamos- dijo triste Garfield

Cuando algo, o alguien nos ataco por sorpresa haciéndonos caer al suelo,era Kory, me levante y corri hacia ella, y me converti en lobo, despues Garfield hizo lo mismo, haci empezó nuestra pelea, aunque nosotros eramos mas, debo admitir que Kory era muy fuerte, de la nada llego, otro de ellos ataco a Garfield.

P.O.V GARFIELD:

Dios eso me dolio, aun no sabia quien me había golpeado pero sabia que me las pagaría, al voltearme, no puede creer lo que vi, era rachel!, yo no….no podía luchar con ella, no le hiva a hacer daño, pero si no lo hacia, robin y yo estaríamos perdidos ¿Qué hago?

Akari- por hoy es todo, espero que les haiga gustado y que dejen comentarios.


End file.
